Trust Me
by LookOutShe'sGottaKeyboard
Summary: Max's dad kicks her out because he's tired of watching her two year old daughter Hope so max move's to her mom's..Fang and Hope get close..Can Max trust Him with her daughter? Can He fix her broken heart? FAX later on in the story Please Review!No wings
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is the first chapter of trust me, hope you guys like it. I dont own Maximum or any of the other books, I don't own any charaters other than HOPE she is mine... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Max Pov

I can't believe my dad is kicking me out, I mean come on I have a two year old. He said he's tired of watching Hope, my baby girl. Ha I remember the day I went into labor with her I was only 15 and scared to death. Now I'm 17 and Hope's two. She's beautiful she has my dirty blond hair but curls and bright green eyes and pink cheeks and a button nose, I love her to pieces. We now have to move in with my mom and my half sister, Ella. They live in Arizona, my thoughts were interrupted by Hope pulling on my sleeve.

"What do you want sweetie" I asked softly

"Momma mew tired" she said a huge yawn after to prove her point, I nodded.

"Okay lets get you ready for bed" I said as I picked her up and took her to the bath room to have a bath.

After her bath I put her in her tinker bell pajamas. She climbed in bed and I tucked her in then kissed her forehead. I went to my room to pack, after I finished I was so tired I crawled on my bed fully dressed and not going under the covers.

I woke up to Hope bouncing on my bed yelling,

"MOMMY WAKE UP" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I opened my eyes slowly and found her giving me a dazzling smile. I grabbed her and tickled her sides.

"What'd you wake mommy up sweetie" I said sleep thick in my voice, her giggles filled the air.

"We gonna go to gamaw's house today and live with her" She said smiling, I nodded.

"okay let's go eat breakfast" I told her and she ran down the stairs, I went into the kichen to fix bacon,and eggs. the smell of bacon filled, Hope smiled at me.

"It smell good mommy" she said while i fix her plate, i ate one peice of bacon and went to put all our bags in the car.

She was finished by the time i was done with putting the boxes in the car. I took her to her room and changed her into her cloths. A yellow shirt with butterfly's on it and some blue jean shorts. I put on a purple tank and dark blue jean shorts. We left as soon as we had on our cloths.

* * *

Soon we pulled into my mom's drive way, her house is huge two floor's. I got Hope our of the back seat she was still asleep her head on my shoulder her tiny hands curled into fits. I rubbed her back and went up the stairs and knocked on the door. My mom has never seen Hope, knew that I had her but as never seen her. Ella answered the door, a smile on her face as she waved me in.

"So this is my neice" she said, I nodded as Hope stired she opened her big green eyes and looked around a small smile playing on her lips.

"We here mommy?" she asked her voice fully awake.

"Yea sweetie we are" I told her softly pushing her curls away from her eyes. She looked around the house again her eyes landing on Three boy's and Two girls that I didn't know. Then she looked to Ella, she sighed.

"Hi I'm Nudge -humph A boy with strawberry blond hair put a hand over her mouth, he grinned at me.

"Sorry she don't know when to stop, I'm Iggy by the way" he said, Nudge smiling sheepishly. Hope looked like she would be laughing at Nudge but she stayed quite.

"Nice to meet you I'm max and this is Hope" I said as Hope moved in my arms wanting down. she got down and walked over to the boy I didn't know he had pich black hair long and olive tone skin his eyes dark. He was talking to Iggy, Me ,Ella and Nudge watch her as she walk over to them. when she reached them she tugged on his jacket. He looked down and Iggy stoped mid senctence.

"Hi my name's Hope what's yours?" she asked sweetly

"Um Fang" he said shocked, well his name is fang werid but it fit him, Iggy looked amused a smirk on his lips.

"My mommy's name is max, I tried to call her that but she yelled at me" she said her lower lip trembling, everyone in the room looked at me I shrugged.

"Yea well that was very mean of your mommy" Fang said with a hint of amusement in his voice, Hope nodded her head in agremment, I rolled my eyes.

"Mommy come here I want you to meant my new firend" she said a smile on her face, I wanlked over and she held up her arms for me to pick her up I shook my head no.

"You said I was mean" I told her, she crossed her arms and huffed in anger, then turned to fang. she held up her arms for him to put her in his lap, and he did I think that she has him rapped around her little finger now.

* * *

**So what'd you think good, bad? sorry if their is any miss spelling, I will make chapters longer if you like it...Please Reveiw! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is the 2nd chapter, thanks for all the great reviews... I dont own maximum ride or any of the other books **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Max Pov

Then my mom came into the room she looked around at everyone,her eyes landing on Hope in fang's lap. I wanted to laugh her eyes were wide and her mouth forming the perfect O. I ran over to her and hugged her, she hugged back.

"So this must be my grandaughter" She said her eyes shining at Hope. Hope got down from fang's lap and walked over to mom. she stuck out her tiny hand and said,

"Hi my name's Hope" She said, you could hear everyone awing in their minds. Mom crumbled and picked her up and hugged her.

"Hi sweetie I'm your grandma" Mom said smiling at her, Hope smiled back. I knew she could get away with murder she already had all these people rapped around her finger.

"Come on I have chocolate cip cookies in the kinchen" my mom said happliy, Oh No she can't have cookies I mean she's as bad as me when it comes to cookies. She gets really hyper.

"NO" I yelled everyone looking at my like I was the cookie monster.

"Sweetie we have more cookies you can have some too" She said smiling

"No, she can't have any cookies, she will go crazy" I said, she will she'll jump all over the place and everything. everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yea, you wont say that after she's had a cookie" I muttered to myself, and went into the kinchen to watch the show may as well enjoy it.

* * *

~2Cookies later~

"Yummy,yummy cookies, yummy yay yummy cookies" Hope said bouncing around the kinchen everyone just looking at her then at me. I smirked and leaned against the conter. She ran over to Fang and grabbed his leg and pulled so a part of his pants came down not all the way just enough to show his boxers.

"Hahahaha I see fangy's underwear!" she yelled pointing her finger at him. Everyone laughed, Fang picked up Hope and twirled her around and stuck her on his hip, she had her hands locked around his neck she let out a small yawn.

"Come on sweetie lets get you to bed" I told her as she let another out a big yawn, Fang chuckled softly I went to her and held out my arms for her to come to me, she weakly shook her head.

"No,fangy put mew to bed" she said puting her head on his shoulder.

"Fine fangy can put you to bed but I have to give you a bath" I told her holding out my arms again this time she came to me. I gave her a quick bath and put on her princess pj's, and brushed her thick wet hair. I picked her up and took her to fang, he took her to the room that mom said was hers. After awhile and he didn't come out I went to check on them.

"Tell mew a story Please" Hope begged

"No, how about I stay here until you fall asleep" Fang said his voice deep and sweet

"okay" Hope yawn after, I waited and then I heard the soft snores from Hope but Fang never cam out, I looked in and found Hope laying on Fang her head on his chest and his arms warped protectively around her like my father did when I was a little girl. They looked cute soon Iggy came to find me and Fang.

"Aw thats sweet"He said in a whisper not to wake them up. I nodded my head yes and went to my room to go to sleep.

* * *

Fang Pov**(yay)**

I woke up the the sound of Hope yelling in my ear.

"Come on fangy, mommy is cooking breakfast" she said a smile fallowed by after, she was so cute she looked like max, but she was more inergetic max was layed back but could kick your ass if she need to.

"Okay" I walked into the kichen to find everyone there looking at me, I brushed my fingers through my hair. I went and sat in one of the kichen chairs, Hope came and sat in my lap. Everyone started to talk to one another.

"Breakfast is done" Max yelled to get everyone's attention, she gave Hope her plate first and everyone ate.

* * *

**Well i tryed to be funny so how was it good, bad? I'm sorry for any grammer mistakes or spelling... Im sorry its so short i just couldn't think of anything else to go in this chapter, next chapter will be longer :) Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, srry it's took so long but i had a hard time think of this chapter, And I've been buzy with school just starting anyway. I don't own maximum ride or and other books or charaters except HOPE she is mine! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Max Pov**

"Ugh, why is it so hot!" Nudge yelled, we are in the backyard bored to tears Hope sitting in Fang's lap and Angel in mine, she's Iggy's little sister. It is the hottest day of the year and there's nothing to do, all of us in shorts but of course Fang's in black shorts. God I don't know how that boy dose it.

"Maybe it's because I'm here" Iggy said as he winked at Nudge, I rolled my eyes same as Nudge and Fang, Fang he's really good with Hope and she loves him you can tell he loves her too. I heard the sound of running water and then I was soaked in cold water.

"WHAT THE CRAP" I yelled jumping up knocking Angel off my lap, and looked down. I had on a White tank top and Short Shorts with a matching purple bra and panties with zebra strips you could see them.

"Really Max Crap" Iggy said teasingly.

"Yea I got a three year old duh" I said while trying to cover myself, Then I heard a wolf whistle I looked to Iggy to see him checking out my ass. I put I hands on my hips and walked up to him leaned in to him.

"Don't you ever look at my ass or anything again you got that" I whispered darkly in his ear, he nodded his head, I walked to the house and went to my room to change. I put on a swim suit, its purple with black peace signs all over it. I put some flip flops on and walked outside. Gazzy had on some green board shorts, Iggy had on orange, and Fang had black. Angel had on a one piece that was pink, Nudge had a two piece on it was zebra stripped, and Hope had on a black one piece her hand tightly gripped into Fang's. Ella came and spray me from the back and my swim suit was drenched, you could hear the loud giggles of Hope and Angel mixed in with everyone's laugh.

**Fang Pov**

I felt Hope's hand in mine but I wasn't paying attention, I was watch Max. she had a lazy grin on her face and soaked. Iggy came over and sprayed my front, that shit was cold. I took off my shirt and heard an in take of breath. I looked up after I took off my shirt and fount Max looking at me with an open mouth, her eyes traveling up my toned stomach. My mouth turned up in a smirk, when our eyes met it was like no one else was there just her. I love her, I don't know much about her or have spent that much time with her but I know I love her. She looked away shocked, her cheeks a light pink as everyone looked between me and her.

"Fang come on we gonna go play in the water" Hope said beaming at me, I nodded and went with her.

* * *

**Iggy Pov (Iggy can see in this story)**

Max and fang basically just had eye sex, right in front of the little ones, everyone knows they like each other but they never do anything about it. I'm going to help them get together, they both deserve each other.

"Hey Iggy What are you gonna do about Max and Fang?" Angel asked her blue eyes shineing with intrest, Its like she read my mind.

"Well angel I'm going to get them together" I said with a smirk looks like it won't be to hard. Across the yard Max was watch Fang and when she turned her Back he watched her.

"I'm in" I heard a sweet voice say I looked up to see Nudge, God she was so beauitful.

"Me too" Angel said taking me out of my daze.

"I'm in too" Gazzy said loudly jumping with excitment.

"Me too" a small bell like voice said, I looked around and found Hope her bright green eyes shineing with happiness, I nodded.

"Operation get Max and Fang together is a go!" Nudge yelled but softly so Max or Fang wouldn't hear, I smirked this is going to be a long weekend for them and me.

* * *

**So good, bad? anyone have any idea's for Operation get Max and Fang together(OGMAFT), if you do let me know I might put it in the story :)... Please review :)**

** ~Nessie~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is chaper 4 i gonna start making them longer...I dont own Maximum ride or any of the other books or any charaters except HOPE :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Hope Pov****(I loved to doing this Pov)**

I can't wait for mommy and Fangy to be together, then we could be a family. I wonder if mommy and Fangy would give my a brother or sister. I wonder where baby's come from, uncle Iggy was right beside me so I would ask him.

"Uncle Iggy, Where do baby's come from?" I asked, He cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot.

"That's not my place to tell you kid" Iggy said, Aw man I really wanted to know. Oh well I was in charge of the first mission in Ogmaft. This is gonna be to easy I thought with a smile as mommy and Fangy came with me to my room to get me to sleep.

**Max Pov**

Today was nice, we all played together but Iggy and Gazzy were distant, they were on the porch talking quietly and glancing at me then Fang. I don't know whats going on with these kids. I thought as Fang and I got Hope ready for bed. After I kissed her forehead and hugged her Fang was next. He did the same as me but Hope stopped him from getting up.

"Good night daddy" she said her voice full of love with a hint of mischief but I could have made it up. The look on Fang's face as she called him daddy was amazing, he smiled Not smirk but SMILED. Someone call the cops Fang smiled, I almost laughed at my joke.

"Night baby girl" Fang said his voice deep and soft.

**Fang Pov**

she called me daddy. I never thought I'd feel like this, I just can't believe she called me daddy. I thought of her green eyes and smile just like Max, God I gotta love my girls. I fell into a deep darkness smiling at the thought of being Hopes daddy.

**Iggy Pov**

We started Ogmaft yesterday night Hope was the first person to put it in action, I gotta give it to her she is one smart kid I mean she's only three. Just then Hope came into the kitchen wiping the sleep from her eyes, her teddy bear dragging the ground.

"Good morning Uncle Iggy" She said as she let out a small yawn, I nodded to her and took another drink of my coffee. Fang came down his pitch black hair sticking up everywhere.

"Hey Iggs" he said, I nodded taking another drink of coffee.

"Hi daddy" Hope said smiling, I spit out coffee just as Max came around the conner, the coffee went all over her. her face was flushed with anger, shit I'm gonna get it now.

"IGGY WHAT THE HELL" she yelled waking everyone else up in the house, she earned some groans. then she stomped off toward the bathroom and the shower was turned on.

**Hope**** Pov**

It worked the look on fang's face when I called him daddy, was priceless. I really do think of him as my daddy thats why I want to help with Ogmaft. I listened to my mommy sing in the shower.

* * *

**So Good,Bad? I need help with Idea's for Ogmaft..Please Review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys...I so sorry for the long wait, so anyway this is chapter 5. I had fun with this one and my favorite song is in here(hehe) well i'll quit talkin so you can read...Disclamer: I dont own MR... Enjoy :)**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 5

__________________

**Max Pov**

I can't believe Iggy spit coffee all over me,I thought to myself as I dried my flushed body I was still warm from my shower. I put on a new out fix some blue jean short shorts and a purple tank top that says Rock on!. I quickly and silently walked to Iggy's guest room, I heard them all whispering everyone as in Iggy,Nudge,Angel, and Hope.

_"Okay so how far are we to getting max and fang together aka Ogmaft"_ Nudge said her soft voice floating to a shocked me. They want me and fang to get together? I kinda like the sound of that me and Fang...NO! Snap out of it Max you have a kid. I shook my head and went to the porch and slumped in the chair.

Do I love Fang? Do I even like him? My heart screamed YES so loud it hurt but my mind screamed HELL NO! I heard soft foot steps coming toward me I cracked an eye open. There in all his glory was a sweaty shirtless Fang. His thick black hair was clumped to his forehead with sweat and his abs Oh my gosh, I swear I almost giggle like a school girl, I said ALMOST! He smirked at me, and arched a black eyebrow.

"See something you like?" he asked smugness piratically oozing out of his voice, No I didn't say yes I, get this I...**giggled**. I mean come on I'm Max the tomboy not a girly girl. He smirk obviously thinking the same thing. He sat next to me, could I really love him? I shook my head from the thought.

"So what are you doin today?" he asked, all hint of playfulness out of his voice.

"Oh um nothing, Why?" I answered/asked him.

"Well my band is playing today and the rest of the family is going to watch you should come" he said thoughtfully.  
"Okay I think I will" I said as I got up and went into the house, to find an out fix.

**Fang Pov**

Oh my god, I just asked her to listen to my band and one of the songs we're singing is about her.

"Stupid, Stupid" I said while smacking my self on the forehead. I shook my head and went to go call the band so we could practice.

**Max Pov**

I slipped on my skinny jeans and my ripped purple shirt. And pushed my side bangs out of my eye, I can't believe I let Nudge talk me into that. I shook my head and sighed. I walked down the stairs, and picked up Hope so she was on my hip.

* * *

We made it to the park where Fang was playing just in time, and If I say so myself he looked ...HOT. He had on black skinny jeans, a black and white striped button up shirt with two buttons undone.

"Hello, everyone thanks for coming out to support our band, Darkness" He said as he looked out at the crowed. He opened hi mouth and began to sing

**(You and I by Anarbor)**

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_  
_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_  
_Forever, yeah if we're together_  
_We can make it better_

_You and I_  
_We never get to sleep we're up all day_  
_We're overworked and under paid_  
_You and I_  
_We're always stuck in repeat day by day_  
_Watching time drift away as we burn away_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_  
_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_  
_Forever, yeah if we're together_  
_We can make it better_

_You and I_  
_We've never felt so right_  
_That just might be just what I need (to get me through the night)_  
_You and I_  
_We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked_  
_So then I could never never quit, I just burn away_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_  
_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_  
_Forever, yeah if we're together_  
_We can make it better_

_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh [x2]_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_  
_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_  
_Forever, yeah if we're together_  
_We can make it... We can make it..._  
_[x2]_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_  
_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_  
_Forever, yeah if we're together_  
_We can make it better_

_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh [x2]_

His voice can deep but soft through the speakers, But what scared me the most was that he looked straight at me the whole song. And then a spotlight was put on me, I was shocked and scared that they were going to make me sing.

"Come on Max sing a song with me?" he asked his dark eyes warm, and trusting. His hand reached out in the crowed toward me, I shook my head but Iggy pushed me up on the stage. I was next to Fang soon.

"Trust me" he said softly, it gave me comfort I nodded.**(I HAD to put the title in,lol)**

* * *

**So what'd you think? Good, Bad? I just love the thought of fang singing, I just had to add him in a band...so anyone have a song that you want max and fang to sing together? I was thinkin "party for two" by shania twain, but if you guys have another choice just tell me and I'll think about it :) Any way Please review:)  
~Nessie~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys thanks soooooo much for the Reviews! Oh yea If there are any twilight fans reading this story go to my profile and vote on the poll Please and thanks :) anyway I dont own MR! Enjoy the chapter!**

**~Nessie**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Max Pov**

I looked at him like he was crazy, he just nodded his head as if to say that it'd be alright. I mean I can't sing much less in front of people. The only place I sing is the shower...OH damn he must have heard me singing. I shake my head and hop onto the stage.

"So Max what song do you wanna sing together?" Fang asked his deep voice whispered in my ear.

"I don't know" I said

"Well how about I pick it and you tell me if you know it" he said softly, I nodded my head. He came back after a few seconds.

"Okay how about part for two?" he asked his eyebrow raised, Oh my gosh I haven't heard that song in forever, my dad loves it. I nodded my head yes, he went to the band people and got an extra Mic, I took a deep breath and faced the crowed, I spotted Ella, And Nudge right away they gave my a thumbs up. The music started and I began

_("Party for Two" By Shaina Twain,_**Max ,****Fang**_)_

**Hey Fang**

**Yeah**

**Im havin a party wanna come**

**Nah I dont think so baby**

**Oh come on, its gonna be lots of fun**

**Whoa!**  
**Huh! Huh!**  
**(Aww, Baby)**

**I'm having me a party**  
**(I don't think I can come)**  
**Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party**  
**(Nah, I think I'll stay at home)**  
**Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot**  
**(Startin' to sound good)**  
**I'm gonna put you on the spot**  
**(Baby, maybe I should)**  
**Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one**  
**(Guess I could be there)**  
**Come on and join the fun**  
**(What should I wear?)**  
**I'll tell you that it..**

**It doesn't matter what you wear**  
**'Cause it's only gonna be**  
**you and me there (Whoa!)**

**I'm having a party**  
**A party for two**  
**Invitin' nobody**  
**Nobody but you**

**You'll be sexy in your socks**  
**(We could polish the floors)**  
**In case that anybody knocks**  
**(Let's lock all the doors)**  
**Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do**  
**(I'm gonna do with you)**  
**I wanna try something new**  
**(I wanna try it, too)**  
**I tell you that it...**

**(It doesn't matter)**  
**uh, uh**  
**(What I wear)**  
**('Cause it's only gonna be)**  
**You and me there**

**I'm having a party**  
**A party for two (yeah)**  
**Ain't invitin' nobody**  
**Nobody but you (yeah)**  
**Yeah, you**

**(I'm here) You're there**  
**(That's all) we really need**  
**(We're gonna)** We're gonna party hearty  
**(Just) Just you and me**  
**(Don't) Don't think about it now**  
**(Don't) Don't even doubt it now**  
**(I'm inviting you to a) party for two**  
**(Whoa!)**

**shake it, shake it**  
**(Come on baby!)**

**Aww, all the things I'm gonna do**  
**(I'm gonna do with you)**  
**I'm gonna try something new with you, boy**  
**(I wanna try that, to)**  
**I'll tell you that it..**

**It doesn't matter what you wear**  
**('Cause it's only gonna be)**  
**It's only gonna be you and me**  
**(Awwwww, yeah)**

**I'm havin' a party**  
**(A little bitty party baby)**  
**A party for two**  
**It's just me and you**  
**(That's right)**  
**Invitin' noboby**  
**I ain't inviting anybody**  
**(Nobody baby)**  
**nobody but you**  
_[Chorus (alternating voices, double lyrics)]_

**Come on, Come on**  
**(Come on, Come on)**  
**Come on, Come on, Come on**  
**(Come on, Come on, yeah)**  
**Come on, Come on**  
**(Come on, Come on)**  
**Come on, Come on, Come on**  
**(Come on, Come on, yeah)**  
**(Just you and me there**)

**That was great!**  
**(Let's do it again!)**

Fang and I weer facing each other as he said the last line his deep voice shaking my frame, turning me into jello. I blocked out the loud clapps that erupted from the crowed, and looked at Fang. His dark blue eyes almost black staring down into my soul, his gaze flickered to my lips- and back so fast i could have imagend it to- my eyes. He leaned down and softly pushed his lips to mine. I gasp in shock, I feel like I should run. Should I? I didn't respond to the kiss so he pulled back, after he did I dropped the Mic, and ran off the stage to the sound of staic...

* * *

**Okay Im sooooooo sorry, I just had too, Max ran from Fang so sad, well anyway was it Good,Bad? I will be doing more songs, just to let ya know :) Please Review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm sorry that its took so long for me to update, but sadly enough this is the last chapter :( I've had fun wirting this story but i had to end it soon so I picked now their could be a sequel if you want me to wirte one, like dylan wants to be apart of Hopes life when shes like five or something and he messes with maxs and fangs relationship. If you like the idea vote on the Poll i made on my profile...**

**~Nessie!**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Fang Pov**

I watched as her figure ran into the shadows, feeling strong emotions that I'm not use to feeling like guilt, Regret, and a little anger. I cant believe she ran from me, I can still feel the warmth of her lips on mine. I loved that feeling and ache to do it again but longer. I shook my head, shaking the thoughts from my mind and turned back to the audience.

"Have a good night" I said my deep voice sounding broken, I ran off stage hoping I could catch Max. I ran my legs moving through the streets of Arizona.

**Max Pov**

That was the worst mistake I ever made, I thought to myself. I'm afraid Fang would leave me just like Dylan did. But the thing is Fang is so much better than Dylan and always will be. He loves Hope and I think me too he would never leave me or her. I sit on the curb and let the cold tears run down my face. I felt alone and horrible for what I did. I heard the pounding of heavy foot, that sound like someone running. I looked up and my heart thumped loudly as I looked at Fang his pitch black hair clumped to his forehead with sweat. The sky crackled in response, and the clouds burst and poured hard big drops of rain on us.

"Max" Fang said his voice broken

"Yea" I said my voice in a whisper, he made his way over to me and locked me in his arms as if he was scared I'd run away. I put my head on his chest and breathed in his scent he lifted my face with his finger and looked deep into my eyes. I got lost in his eyes and in that moment I realized I'm in love with Fang.

I looked at him my face wet from the hard heavy rain and knew that he was the one that I'm suppose to be with. He asks with his eyes If its alright, I say yes and he leans down and pushes his lips to mine, my lips buzzed with warmth that spread through me. I felt myself sigh in comfort and happiness. The war I've had with myself was over and I won against myself. I felt Fang's tongue sneak its way in my mouth and our tongues fought in a battle he gave up, I smile against his lips. Finally we both were disparate for air and stopped. My lungs burned as did my whole body. Fang smiled at me the smile he did when Hope called him daddy. I felt loved for once in my life.

I know that Hope loves me but I mean Dylan left with no phone call nothing and it hurt to think I was alone in the world with a child.

"So where dose this leave us?" Fang asked his voice full of emotion, I looked to the sky my eyes closed and let the rain wash me as I thought.

"We're together, and I...I...I love...you?" I said it were it sounded like a question, fang smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"I love you too" He said his deep voice vibrating to my body. I smiled and hugged him to me.

"Maybe we should get back to the concert and you could sing a song...for me" he asked his voice sweet and soft in my ear.

"I don't know" I said unsure, he shook his head his eyes pleading making me all warm inside.

"Fine" I sighed out, he smiled happily and we walked to the stage the place was quit and dead like the sound of Fangs voice when he found me. I grabbed the mic that I dropped on the floor.

"I'm sorry I left in a rush I was confused about my feelings but now I'm not and I'd like to sing a sing if you allow me too" I said softly my voice anxious, I got a lot of yeas and go on's and come on girl's, I walked to the other people in the band and whispered to them. And began the song...

* * *

**(Fearless By taylor swift)**

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_  
_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_  
_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_  
_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_  
_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_  
_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_  
_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_  
_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_  
_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_  
_In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_  
_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_  
_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_  
_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'_  
_It's fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

I knew that this song was like mine and fangs relationship, I just hope he got the message. The crowd clapped and yelled, Fang came up behind me and scared me half to death, his warm breath poured down my neck as he dropped sweet kisses down it.

"That was wonderful" He whispered and turned me around and kissed me right square on the mouth. I heard the faint screaming of Nudge, Ella, Angle, And Hope. They all screamed in happiness, after fang was done kissing me we hoped off the stage to be ambushed with questions I waved them off and picked up my baby girl, she had a shit eating grin plastered to her face.

"So since you and my mommy are together dose that mean your my real daddy Fangy?" She asked sweetly her light green eyes over flowing with happiness. Fang literally melted, and nodded.

"Yes sweetie I'm your daddy" He said softly.

"YES!" she screamed while punching the air with her small fist, We all laughed and fang blushed. So now I'm with fang my dark night and shining armor, I love him see I can say it right...just not to his face. My life is right now every things perfect and its going to stay that way, I thought as Fang kissed my forehead.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well what'd you think? Good,Bad? I hope you liked it... please Review! :)**

**~Nessie~**


End file.
